Innocent Minds
by Saori102490
Summary: Oneshot. A pair of 6-year-olds, Sakura and Tomoyo, play in Tomoyo's backyard till something awful for a kid that age happens. Will the incident ruin little Sakura and little Tomoyo's fun? A very light dash of SakuraxTomoyo.


Innocent Minds

A six-year-old Sakura chased her all-time best friend Tomoyo as they played tag in Tomoyo's backyard. Being a very hot summer, Sakura had clad on her head the cap her father had given her, which happened to be her favorite, while little Tomoyo opted to wear lighter and cooler clothes than her friend.

"Sakura-chan, you gotta run faster!" exclaimed Tomoyo cheerfully as she ran.

"I'm gonna get you!" yelled back Sakura from behind.

Sakura started to run as her short legs allowed her in order to catch Tomoyo. Soon enough she caught up with her best friend and tagged her as she screamed "You're it!"

Tomoyo laughed and started chasing Sakura all over the place. Suddenly, Tomoyo spotted a rock on the ground exactly where Sakura was heading to.

"Sakura, watch out!" Tomoyo exclaimed trying to warn her friend. The yell just made Sakura think Tomoyo was catching up with her and sped up. "You can't catch – oww!" Sakura was briskly interrupted as she tripped with the rock and fell hard on the ground. The dark haired girl hurried to her friend as the latter sat up on the grass, crying.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked a scared Tomoyo as she kneeled down in front of the brown-haired girl.

"My knee and my lip hurt a lot," answered Sakura between sobs.

Surely enough Tomoyo could understand why they hurt: Sakura had a scraped knee and a cut lip. Tomoyo flinched slightly as she saw some blood oozing from the wounds. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Wait here, Sakura, I'll be right back," said Tomoyo as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" inquired a now slightly sobbing Sakura.

"To get something to make you feel better."

Tomoyo ran to the house and was back soon with a box of band aids. The dark-haired girl sat on the ground as the brown-haired one wondered what her best friend was plotting. She discovered rather quickly because she felt a slightly painful tinge go through her knee. Sakura winced rather than say anything to Tomoyo as her friend was using the hem of her t-shirt to dab the blood of Sakura's knee. Next, Tomoyo proceeded to take a band aid from the box and placed it on Sakura's knee as she mumbled something that strongly sounded as "much better" to Sakura.

After finishing with Sakura's knee, she used her t-shirt once more to dab Sakura's lip free of any blood residue. She was extra careful this time as she had felt Sakura wince before. Just as she was done, her eyes went rather wide.

"Uh oh," said Tomoyo.

"What wrong, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura sniffling.

"I can't put a band aid on your mouth, it would fall off!" said Tomoyo a bit upset.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as bad as before," lied Sakura trying to comfort Tomoyo a little in her own pain.

Tomoyo frowned. How could she make Sakura-chan feel better without the band aid? She thought hard for a moment and then remembered. Once she had gotten paper cut and her mom had kissed her finger to make it feel better.

"I know!" exclaimed Tomoyo, surprising Sakura.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

Tomoyo said nothing as she approached her friend and tenderly kissed her on the lips, right on the cut. As she parted from Sakura's mouth, she saw Sakura blushing after the contact.

"Does it feel better, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, hoping her idea worked. Sakura said nothing as she touched her lip.

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo carefully, her voice dashed with a bit of anxiety.

Immediately, Sakura snapped out of her momentaneous trance and looked at Tomoyo. Her petit brow was creased with worry. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's semblant changed magically into a merrier one and hugged her best friend. "You're welcome."

They spent a few moments hugging before Sakura broke the comfortable silence.

"Tomoyo, do you wanna play the new video game I brought with me?"

"Sure!" said Tomoyo. "Oh! Let's invite Rika, too."

"Okay."

The friends stood up and, hand in hand, started running back to the house together, the accident left behind and forgotten.


End file.
